Phoenix Wright: The Baby Shower
by Feraligreater328
Summary: It's been 5 months since Iris was diagnosed as pregnant. Now, mere weeks away from giving birth, Athena has learned that she hasn't even had a baby shower! Now, with the help of Maya, Franziska, Adrian Andrews, Pearl (begrudgingly) and Viola Cadaverini. Athena plans to throw the greatest shower ever! But, if Widget 2.0 is to be believed, the young Miss Cykes has another motive...
1. Chapter 1:Operation Karaoke-Mini Sliders

_Legal Statement: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Capcom. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories (which you probably do!), you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Phoenix Wright: The Baby Shower**

 **Chapter 1: Operation Karaoke Mini-Sliders!**

 _Phoenix didn't even wait for the cab to completely stop. He jumped out of it, as it was still moving, and sprinted into the Emergency Room doors of the Hickfield Clinic. Apollo and Trucy nervously stumbled out, Apollo paying the cab driver, and followed the frantic lawyer in._

 _Phoenix came sliding into the waiting room, stumbling and falling into a wall, before he scanned around for his friends. Maya saw her friend and nervously waved her hand in the air. "We're over here Nick…"_

 _Phoenix glared over at the pathetic party of people all huddled into one corner of the otherwise deserted ER. Maya, Franziska von Karma, and Viola Cadaverini were sitting in a row, all with worried looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Adrian Andrews was off into one corner, attempting to comfort Pearls, who was scrunched up into a ball and sobbing into her knees._

 _Apollo and Trucy walked into the room. Trucy immediately went about trying to cheer up Pearl while Apollo led the confused Phoenix to a seat. Maya nervously glanced over at her best friend. Finally, after a few awkward, silent minutes, Maya put on her best smile and pat Phoenix on his shoulder. "It…It'll be okay N-"_

 _Phoenix brushed her hand off of his shoulder. Then he buried his face in his hands. "Just tell me what happened. I need to know…Please Maya…"_

 _Maya cleared her throat. "Well…I guess it all started after you left…"_

Maya and Athena were both sitting around the Wright Anything Agency. Maya was watering and tending to Charley while Athena was organizing all of her old case reports.

Maya was tunelessly humming a song she had heard on the radio. Athena was tapping her fingers along to the beat. Athena put her pen down and stretched. "Yo Maya, what song is that?"

Maya laughed and blushed. "It's "Dancing Queen". It's by a band called ABBA."

Athena raised her eyebrow. "Maybe a bit out of my period?"

Maya giggled. "Well…I am 10 years older than you!"

Athena smirked. "Yeah, I guess you are…Old Lady…"

Maya glared at her. "What was that, RUNT?"

Athena swiveled around in her chair and smiled. "I'm just joking…and thanks for spending the day here with me."

Maya shook her head. "No problem. It's better than having to deal with Pearl right now…I mean jeez, as if running Kurain wasn't bad enough, now I have my formerly bubbly little cousin acting all salty for reasons she refuses to share with me…"

Athena began to feel worried. "Is she okay? She's not sad, is she?"

Maya adopted an annoyed look. "No, she's just so pissing about everything lately. She insists that I'm not trying hard enough and that I need to work harder to reach my goals and…UGH! I miss my happy little cousin!"

Athena tapped her chin. "Maybe we should take her somewhere to relax. I heard an ad on the radio while I was working out this morning…something about this new Karaoke restaurant that just opened. If you bring a party of three people or more you get a round of free appetizers."

Maya's eyes began to sparkle. "Appetizers?! Do they have Sliders?! You know, those little Mini-Burgers?!"

Athena was slightly freaked out by Maya suddenly being so in her face. "Uh…I mean…Maybe? I don't know. Most restaurants seem to have Sliders nowadays…"

Maya stood up and cheered. "Then it's official: Operation Cheer-Up-Pearly-By-Taking-Her-To-A-Super-Awesome-Restaurant-With-Karaoke-And-Miniature-Hamburgers is a go!"

Athena blankly stared at Maya. "That…is a long name for a plan…"

As Maya was getting more and more pumped for the plan that she had just named, Phoenix and his family came walking in, with Apollo close behind them. Iris was doting over her husband and daughter. "Are you two sure you're going to be okay? That cemetery isn't exactly in a good part of town…"

Trucy smiled at Iris. "It's okay Mommy. That's why we're bringing Polly with us! He can protect us if anyone messes with us!"

Apollo grimaced. "But…I don't know how to fight…it seems like you should be taking Athena with you if that's what you want…"

Athena shook her head. "Oh HELL NO! Sorry Apollo, I don't do graveyards, bone yards, cemeteries, or mausoleums of any sort!"

Apollo stared at her incredulously. "And why is that?"

Athena cocked her head at him. "Lots of reasons. But, the most recent one is probably because a vengeful ghost stabbed me 4 months ago…"

Apollo sighed. Athena smiled at him. "It's okay though, you have that eye to see the future with!"

Apollo grimaced and shook his head. "That's not how my eye works at all…"

Maya coughed into her fist. "Why are you guys going to a cemetery again?"

Trucy glanced over at Maya and smiled. "We're going to go see my Daddy."

Maya seemed confused. "But…Nick is right there…"

Phoenix clarified. "No. She's means her biological 'Daddy', Zak Gramarye."

Maya slumped back into her chair. "Oh…okay. So, why aren't you going Iris…"

Iris scratched the back of her head. "I get the strangest headaches when I go into cemeteries…and Feenie doesn't want anything to happen to me while I'm pregnant, so he asked me to sit this one out.

Phoenix nodded in affirmation. "Yup, so this is where we part my Love. We'll be back at around 11:00 pm, so we'll see you then, okay?"

Iris smiled and nodded. "Okay…I love you Feenie."

Phoenix grabbed his wife into a hug, picking her up and bringing her lips to his. After a short, but sweet, kiss Phoenix put Iris down, took Trucy's hand and lead her and Apollo out the door.

Iris smiled and sighed. She turned and plopped down into Phoenix's office chair. "So what are you girls up to today?"

Maya grinned at her cousin. "Athena and I were planning on heading out to this awesome new restaurant…Wait a Minute, YOU SHOULD COME WITH US IRIS!"

Iris jumped at Maya's sudden loudness. "Oh really? You think so…?"

Maya rapidly nodded. "Hell yeah! It could be like your Baby Shower!"

Iris nervously nodded, then was surprised when Athena jumped up in her face. "YOU'RE EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT AND YOU HAVEN'T HAD A BABY SHOWER?!"

Iris slowly shook her head at the two younger women, both of whom her mere centimeters from her face. "I…I'm not all that big into parties and stuff guys…I like the simple things in life…nothing too extravagant."

Athena violently shook her head. "No! You have to have a baby shower, c'mon Iris! Imagine all the fun we'd have! All the joy, and the presents, and spending time together! It'll be great!"

Widget 2.0 sprang to life, a snarky smile on its face. " **Translation: Athena-** "

Athena wrapped her fist around Widget 2.0, pressing the off button on her little robotic companion. "Ignore him! This is about you Iris! I'll even put everything together for it! You don't have to lift a finger! PLEASE!"

Iris stared down at Athena. The strawberry blonde lawyer was practically foaming at the mouth, her eyes sparkling. Iris sighed. "Fine Athena. We can have a Baby Shower…a small one okay, nothing too big."

Athena cheered. "Hell Yeah! Of course Iris. I'll keep it simple, no problem. Now you go home and wash up, okay? Come back here at around…4:00 pm, then it's Party Time!"

Iris smiled and nodded. "Okay then. I'll see ya later Athena…you too Maya."

As Iris left, Athena turned to Maya. "Now you go and get yourself and Pearl ready. And make sure you guys pick up a gift to give Iris. Baby Showers are all about gifts!"

Maya laughed. "Right-O! But what are you going to do Athena?"

Athena smiled a catty smile. "I'm going to go see if I can rustle up some party guests. Now go! GO!

Maya stood up and winked at Athena. "Okay then, see you at 4!"

Athena nodded. Once Maya was gone, she went and broke into Phoenix' draw. After some rummaging, she pulled out his contact book and began to make some phone calls.

Iris came waltzing up to the Wright Anything Agency and went into the door; when she arrived inside, she came face-to-face with an entire group of hers and Phoenix' friends. "Oh, hey everyone."

Iris walked in and gave everyone a hug: Franziska von Karma, Adrian Andrews, Maya, Pearl (who didn't bother to return the hug), and…

Iris nervously smiled. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid that I don't quite know you…"

The black-haired woman in the saucy purple dress smiled at her. "My name is Viola Cadaverini. Hee. Hee. Hee. It is very nice to make your acquaintance…"

Iris took a step back from the creepy walking corpse of a woman and thought to herself. " _Maybe letting Athena do this wasn't such a good idea…_ "

Before Iris could decide to back out of this whole situation, Athena came running out of the bathroom, dressed in a beautiful yellow dress, with light blue trim. "Hey everyone! Now that Iris is here we can begin! Who's ready for the sickest Baby Shower/Girls Night Out ever!

Everyone in the room erupted into cheers. Except for two; Iris, who just politely stood there with a nervous smile on her face, and Pearl, who just glared down at the floor, no enthusiasm whatsoever.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	2. Chapter 2: Salty Pearls

_Legal Statement: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Capcom. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories (which you probably do!), you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Phoenix Wright: The Baby Shower**

 **Chapter 2: Salty Pearls**

 _Phoenix glared over at Maya. "Maya, c'mon, do I really need to know how this started?! I just wanna know how it ended dammit!"_

 _Maya flinched back, giving Phoenix and upset look. The Turnabout Terror's face softened a bit. "I'm sorry…I'm just worried…"_

 _Maya shook her head and grabbed Phoenix into a quick hug. "It's okay to be worried, I'm worried about her too…"_

 _Phoenix sighed and his shoulders slumped. He solemnly buried his face into his hands. Apollo grimaced. "Please continue Ms. Fey, I'd like to know what happens next."_

 _Maya nodded and continued. "I'd say the next important part of this happened when we got to the restaurant: Karaoke Munch."_

The crowd cheered as the spotlights lit up the stage. Up there, in front of everyone, Adrian Andrews and Viola Cadaverini stood back-to-back. The both brought their microphone to their face and stood waiting. Suddenly, a piano swell chimed through the entire restaurant and they began to sing.

 _Adrian: At first, I was afraid, I was petrified._

 _Viola: Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side._

 _Adrian: But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong._

 _Viola: And I grew strong._

 _Adrian: And I learned how to get along!_

 _Viola: And so you're back. From outer space._

 _Adrian: I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face._

 _Viola: I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key._

 _Adrian:_ _If I had known, for just one second, you'd be back to bother me._

 _Viola:_ _Well, now go!_

 _Adrian:_ _Walk out the door! Just turn around now!_

 _Viola:_ _'Cause you're not welcome anymore!_

 _Adrian: Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

 _Viola: Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

 _Adrian: Oh no, not I! I will survive!_

 _Viola: Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive!_

 _Adrian: And I've got all my life to live! And I've got all my love to give!_

 _Viola: And I'll survive! I will survive! HEY! HEY!_

Athena cheered at the stage. "Woo! Hell yeah! Sing it girls!"

Maya smirked and giggled to herself as Athena really got into cheering Ms. Andrews and Viola on. The Kurain Master shook her head and turned to Franziska, who was slurping at her soda. "So…how's baby Anita?"

Franziska shrugged. "She is doing well. I hope my foolish fool of a husband is capable of watching her for the evening."

Iris giggled. "Don't worry. I sure Larry will be able to keep your child out of trouble for one night…by the way, thanks for coming and doing this Franziska…"

Franziska shrugged. "I had nothing better to do this evening. Besides, every up-and-coming mother needs a baby shower, one last night with the girls and such. Adrian threw one for me the second it was announced I was expecting."

Franziska glanced up at the stage as her assistant dropped to her knees for a big finale. Franziska smiled. "Adrian has turned out to be a really good friend. I'm glad I have her…"

Athena plopped down into her seat and drank the remainder of her Chocolate Milkshake. "My GOD! I'm having so much fun!" Athena slumped over onto Maya, grasping the Kurain Master into a huge hug. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Iris smiled. "I'm having fun too. Thanks for planning this for me Athena."

Iris glanced over at Pearl, who was slumped into her seat and staring firmly downward. "Hey, Pearl, are you okay? Your milkshake is melting…"

Pearl remained stone faced, not even bothering to look up at Iris. "I'm not thirsty."

Iris' concerned smile melted into a sad frown. "Oh…I'm sorry…"

Maya shot Pearl and angry glare, Pearl shot one right back. Luckily, the tense situation was broken up by Adrian and Viola both sliding back into the booth. Adrian laughed out loud. "That was awesome! I forgot how much fun karaoke was! And hey, you aren't bad Viola!"

Viola put on a smug, little smirk. "Yes. I am quite good…" Viola smirk cracked open, revealing a big, toothy grin and she began to giggle. "Hee. Hee. Hee."

Iris lightened back up. "You guys were great. I wish I had that much stage confidence…"

Adrian grabbed Iris around her shoulder and pulled her close. "It's not so bad once you get up there! You should try it."

Iris shook her head. "Maybe another time…but, for now, I'm hungry. Could we please call a waiter?"

Athena slammed her hand onto the table. "Of course we can! YO! CAN WE GET SOME SERVICE OVER HERE!"

The owner of the restaurant came over. "I'm sorry Miss. We are rather full tonight. We'd appreciate if you could be a little patient!"

As Athena was about to say something in return, Viola stuck her head out. "Excuse me?"

The second his eyes landed on Viola, the owners face turned pale white. "W-w-why h-hello, Miss C-c-c-c-cadaverini! What brings you to my place today?!"

Viola glared at the owner and said but two words with all the authority of a drill sergeant. "We're hungry."

The owner vigorously shook his head. "O-of course ma'am! Allow me to personally take your orders and get your food for you!"

Viola sweetly smiled at him. "And?"

The owner was practically sweating a waterfall at this point. "And, of course, I'll bring you this month's payment!"

Viola nodded, and then glanced at the menu. "I want Onion Rings."

The owner nodded. "And the rest of you?"

Athena looked at the menu. "Macaroni and Cheese Bites."

Maya grinned. "Two orders of sliders!"

Franziska scanned her menu. "Garlic Chicken Wings."

Ms. Andrews held up her hand. "Chili Fries."

The owner turned to Iris. "And you ma'am?"

Iris shrugged. "I'm still looking. Ask her."

The owner turned to Pearl. "What would you like Little Miss?" Pearl glared up at him and grunted, then looked back down.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows at her little cousin, Pearl ignored her. As Maya was about to say something, Athena interjected. "Hey Pearly! Look here, they have Barbeque Riblets! Those sound good, right?"

Pearl's expression softened. "Yeah, those actually sound pretty good…"

Iris smiled at Pearl. "I like those too! Let's get a big order and share them!"

Pearl snarled at Iris. "Never mind! I want Popcorn Shrimp, please!"

Iris flinched at Pearl's sudden change of heart. Her face sunk a little and she stared down. As the owner tallied the orders and quickly ran for the hills, Maya glared at Pearl. "Pearl Harumi Fey, I think we need to go to the restroom together. Have a talk and stuff."

As Pearl began to stare daggers at Maya, Athena jumped in again. " _Or_ , how about this? Maya, you stay here and cool off, and I'll take Pearly to have some fun! You wanna have some fun Pearly?"

Maya was shaking with anger. Pearl shrugged and glanced over at Athena. "Yeah. Let's go sing a song together Athena."

Athena and Pearl both got up, Athena trying her damndest to convince Pearl to have fun. Maya sighed and slammed her forehead onto the table. "I don't know what to do about her. She's just getting worse and worse every day!"

Maya stared up at Iris. 'I'm sorry if she hurt your feelings Iris…"

Iris closed her eyes and breathed out. "It's fine. I'm sure she'll warm up to me…eventually…"

Franziska tapped her fingers on the table. "Have you tried talking to her?"

Iris shook her head. "She doesn't want to talk, so I'm not pushing it. It's okay if she isn't fond of me, but I wouldn't want to make her hate me…"

Viola coughed. "So, why don't we get onto a more…pleasant conversation…"

Adrian nodded. "Yeah! Let's keep this party happy. So…do you know what gender the new little Wright is going to be?"

Iris happily shook her head. "Nope. Gonna be a surprise! Feenie and I both thinks that for the best!"

Franziska nodded. "I wish ours was a surprise. But that foolish fool of a half-brother of mine stuck his nose where it didn't belong and it got spoiled for me…"

Adrian adjusted her glasses. "Technically speaking, it was Mr. Butz who chose to snoop through Mr. Edgeworth's private files, and then he spilled the beans."

Franziska shrugged. "Whatever. They're both still foolish fool-hearted fools with foolish tendencies and foolish natures and f-"

Adrian grabbed Franziska's shoulder, gaining her attention. "You're doing it again."

Franziska shook her head. "Sorry…"

Iris looked over at the stage. "Oh! Look! Athena and Pearl are up!"

Maya stared at them as they brought the microphones to their lips. "What song do you think they picked?"

Suddenly the speakers began to scream. A wicked guitar solo blared through the bar. Athena looked towards Maya, Iris, and the rest a winked. Pearl glared at Iris and this curtly turned her head. Athena began.

 _Athena: If you wanna feel, really happily_

 _Pearl: Just come over here, listen what I say_

 _Both: Take a ride on the Black Dragon! Room enough for everyone!_

 _Pearl: If you have the time, be it night or day!_

 _Athena: Just to feel alive, without any pain!_

 _Both: Take a ride on the Black Dragon! Room enough for everyone! Take ride on the Black Dragon! If ya down and need some fun!_

 _Athena: Black Dragon! Ooh La La La La La_

 _Pearl: Black Dragon! Ooh La La La La La_

Maya stood up and cheered for Athena and Pearl as the crowd went nuts. Franziska, Adrian, and Viola soon followed suit. Iris, however, stayed seated, taking notice of every hate filled glare that Pearl was shooting at her from the stage.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	3. Chapter 3: Everything is (NotSo) Awesome

_Legal Statement: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Capcom. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories (which you probably do!), you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Phoenix Wright: The Baby Shower**

 **Chapter 3: Everything is (Not So) Awesome!**

 _Phoenix breathed in deep, and then he released a long sigh. "So…Pearl is still upset about Iris huh?"_

 _Maya glanced over at Pearl; the knees on her little cousin's kimono were stained with tears. "Yeah…I'm sorry Nick. I tried to make her warm up to Iris, but-"_

 _Phoenix waved off Maya's concerns. "It's fine Maya. Iris is quite aware of how Pearl feels; she just hoped that Pearl would warm up to her eventually. Just…continue on with the story. What happened after the Karaoke restaurant?"_

 _Maya scratched the back of her head. "We went to Athena's apartment so that we could watch a movie."_

 _Phoenix' eyes widened. "Athena's apartment huh? I've never been there…"_

 _A faint, but excited smile spread across Maya's face. "Oh Nick! You'd be shocked…"_

Athena pulled up to the gates of the _Fantaisie Condominiums_. She stuck her head out of the window and spoke to the security guard. "Hey Markus! I have some guests coming in with me tonight. Could I get a parking pass please?"

The guard smiled at her and nodded. "Of course ma'am! Also, management told me that Esmeralda and her cleaning service are coming tomorrow. Would you like me to put your place on the list to be cleaned?"

Athena nodded. "Sure! Thanks buddy!"

Athena held out her fist to the guard for a fist bump. He fist-bumped her, gave her the parking pass, and laughed. "It's good to see you bringing in some company ma'am."

Athena nodded, and then she turned around and motioned for Adrian to follow her in. Then she pulled her head back into the window and drove into the gate.

Iris, Maya, and Pearl stared in shocked amazement at the splendor of Athena's home. The elegantly decorated French Riviera-styled condominiums lined each side of the street. Each complex went up about 5 stories, except for the giant complex in the middle of the community, which had 10 stories.

The streets also had an elegant French cobblestone walkway on each side. The walkways themselves lined with fantastically manicured Lavender bushes acting as a sort of fence for the condos that they protected.

Athena pulled up to the 10 story complex in the middle of the community. She pulled into a parking spot on the far left marked, "A. Cykes" and motioned out her window for Adrian to pull into the one next to her marked "Guest".

Athena got out of her car, slamming the door shut and locking it. Athena walked around to the passenger side, as everyone else exited their vehicles, and helped Iris out, being careful not to hit her tummy on anything.

Maya was practically vibrating, her eyes sparkling and a marveled smile spread across her face. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "ATHENA!"

Athena jumped and turned towards Maya and the rest of her dumbstruck friends. "Y-yes Maya?"

Maya ran up to her, grabbing her by her shoulders. "How in the world can you afford to live here?!" The Kurain Master stood in awkward silence for a moment, slowly realizing how rude her question sounded. "Sorry Athena, that was rude of me…"

Athena shrugged. "It's cool. I don't care. As for how I can live here…" Athena looked down. "…I inherited all of my Mother's savings after…"

Maya cocked her head. "Your mother was rich?"

Athena shook her head. "No…she was a psychologist. She put away whatever money we needed in case of a rainy day…"

Adrian broke into the conversation. "Well…it's a very nice place Athena! It's almost nicer than the place where Mr. Edgeworth lives…and he's actually rich!"

Viola interjected. "I have a few people in this building who owe me money. Now that I know that you live here too…I won't be able to burn it down if they don't pay me…"

Athena grew a terrified look on her face. "I'm…uh…sorry…"

Viola laughed. "Hee. Hee. Hee. I'm just joking…sort of…"

Athena shook her head. "Okay then…uh…Adrian, put this parking pass on your dashboard so that they don't have you towed out."

Adrian nodded and took the pass. Franziska came marching up. "This is a very nice place Athena. I see you have an appreciation for French-style architecture."

Athena nodded. "Yeah. I love this place; it has a community garden and a fancy resort style pool and its own vineyard. I live in one of the Presidential Condos on the 10th floor."

Maya was practically bursting at the seams. "Well, let's go! I wanna see what it looks like on the inside!"

Maya went running ahead of everyone towards the elevators. Athena went chasing after her. "Wait up Maya; you need my key to activate the elevator!"

The elevator slid open on the tenth floor and everyone piled out, each holding their own wrapped present for Iris. Adrian was struggling to carry not only a present, but a cake as well. Meanwhile, the empty-handed Pearl went sprinting ahead of everyone and looked around. "Hey, Athena, why is this hallway outside?"

Athena grinned. "It's a balcony walkway; the tenth floor is the only one that has it. It's really nice in the morning, when the sun is just coming up. It really lets you warm up, so to speak, before a morning run."

Iris smiled. "That sounds nice. I'd love to come over here and watch the sun rise!"

Athena put her arm around Iris' shoulder. "Anytime. After the little one is born, you could come spend the night and then go for my morning workout with me."

Franziska piped in. "That sounds quite enjoyable, much better than my home gym."

Adrian spoke up. "I think that sounds pretty cool too. We should all come and just have a sleepover/workout session."

Athena's eyes lit up. "Well…that honestly does sound really fun! I'd love to have you guys over!" Athena ran ahead and stuck her key into the door. "By the way guys…I'm sorry about the mess…"

Athena opened the door and ushered everyone in. They all piled into the small, 20x20 room with a shelf and a bench in the corner. Voila stuck her nose up a bit. "Are the 'Presidential' size condos really this small?"

Athena shook her head. "Nah. This is just my mud room. I take my shoes off in here." Athena slipped off her shoes and opened the door in the back of the room. She flipped on the light switch and light filled the room.

Maya and the others stared in complete awe at Athena's condo. It was gigantic, open living space with beautiful hardwood floors, wonderful, eggshell white walls, and a full kitchen area. In the middle of the room, atop a gorgeous pastel white rug, sat and elegant, modern-style living room set. The couches were a sort of off-white color while the tables were a shiny jet black color and stacked with legal files and notes. Mounted on the wall was a gigantic, curved LED TV with several games systems attached to it. A pile of Athena's sweaty gym clothes was sitting in a heap in the corner of the room next to a small set of weights.

Athena turned and smiled at everybody. "So, like I said, sorry about the mess. I haven't had a chance to wash my clothes over the past couple of weeks. Been too busy handling cases and stuff."

Maya nodded. "This is incredible! And is that a curved TV?! I've been trying to get one of those sent out to Kurain for months now!"

Athena giggled. "Well feel free to turn it on! I'm gonna get all of my work stuff out of the way, and then it's party time!"

Despite the fact that most of them were in their 20s, a couple of them even in their 30s, everybody at Iris' baby shower, from Pearl to Franziska could agree on one thing: the Lego Movie is awesome! The movie had just ended and yet everyone was one their feet dancing and chanting along to the song Everything is Awesome.

Adrian and Viola were both laughing and clapping along to the beat. Franziska was singing into the end of her whip, while Maya and Athena rapped along to Andy Samberg's lyrics.

Meanwhile, Pearl and Iris were both so enraptured into dancing that they didn't notice that they had somehow made it into each other's arms. Without Pearl even noticing, they were dancing and swinging around and laughing together. Iris was truly having the time of her life, but then the song ended.

Pearl stopped laughing and looked up, noticing that she was in Iris' arms. Iris gently smiled down at her. "You…You're a good dancer Pearly…"

Pearl shot Iris and angry glare and struggled out of the pregnant woman's grip. She hastily, and annoyedly, turned from Iris and walked up to Athena. "Hey Athena, would you kindly show me to the bathroom."

Athena looked over at Iris, who was standing there with a dejected look on her face, tear beginning to well up in her eyes. "Of course, it's in my bedroom. I'll take you."

As Pearl hurriedly walked towards the bedroom, Athena turned and motioned Maya towards the steadily saddening Iris.

Pearl went skipping into Athena's room, marveling at everything that Athena had hanging on her walls: a few vintage movie posters, the katana Simon Blackquill gave her for her birthday last year, and the map of the solar system sold in the Cosmos Space Center gift shop. She turned to Athena and smiled. "You have so much cool stuff Athena!"

Athena stared down at Pearl and nodded. "Mmm-hmm…"

Athena plopped down on her bed as the little spirit medium went into the bathroom. She knew that if she didn't do something, and soon, Pearl was going to clash with Iris…and the result wouldn't be pretty.

Pearl came strolling from the bathroom, the sound of the toilet flushing following her out. "Thank you Athena, I've been holding it since the movie started…"

Athena glanced at Pearl as she was leaving. "Pearl…wait."

Pearl turned and stared over at her friend. "Yes Athena?"

Athena coughed into her fist. "We need to talk."

Back in the living room, Maya was consoling Iris. "Seriously Iris, I don't want you to be unhappy on the night of your baby shower. If Pearl is upsetting you that much…"

Iris wiped a stray tear from her cheek and shook her head. "I don't want to make anyone leave…Pearl really would hate me if I asked you guys to leave…"

Maya stroked Iris' shoulder. "But this is your party…you shouldn't be so sad…"

Franziska nodded her head. "I agree. I also feel that it is really immature that Pearl is acting out this way…I mean, it's been a year, and she should be over all of this by now."

Maya nodded. "I agree. I mean…Phoenix and I will always be best friends…but he's married now. Pearl needs to get over this 'Special Someone' shtick; I mean…she's going to be an aunt in a couple months…"

Iris coughed and wiped her other cheek. "That's why I don't want you to leave! We were having so much fun dancing together…if I could just get her to enjoy herself like that when she knows it's me…"

Adrian placed her hand on Iris' shoulder. "Okay, c'mon, no more crying Iris. Let's just…" Adrian scanned the room, trying to find something to lighten the mood. "Oh, there we go! Let's have some cake! Ms. Von Karma and I went and picked it out personally!"

Iris looked up, her eyes still misty, but she was smiling. "I…I like cake…"

Adrian smiled. "See, that's the smile of an expectant mother! Let's get you a slice!"

"But I don't like her! And I don't want to be here with her Athena!" Pearl grumbled as Athena looked on.

Athena sighed. "But why Pearl? I mean…she's your big sister and-"

Pearl's face turned bright red. She quickly turned and yelled in Athena's face. "No she's not! She is ABSOLUTELY not my sister! I never even knew her before she got out of jail!"

Athena flinched back as Pearl continued her tirade. "All she is is the person who came in and stole Mystic Maya's special someone from her!" Pearl was starting to tear up. "And now we're celebrating her having the baby that should belong to Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya!"

Athena looked really confused. "What?! What are you talking about Pearl?"

Pearl glared at Athena. Then she shifted her glare to the ground. "Nothing. It's…nothing you would know about…you weren't here for it…"

Athena sighed. "Well…look Pearl, I'm not asking you to go out there and be her best friend, but could you please at least be civil? Please Pearly…"

Pearl bit her thumbnail as she thought. "Fine. But the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I don't want my friends to be mad at me…"

Athena frowned, but reached down and wiped the tears from Pearl's eyes. "Okay, that's fine…I guess…"

Iris smiled as she ate her cake, a delicious Chocolate cake with a Mint Chip ice cream center. "Mmmm…how did you guys know I liked Mint Chip ice cream?"

Adrian laughed as she licked ice cream off her spoon. "We called Mr. Wright on his 'dumb phone' and asked. He told us this funny story about you two getting intimate one night and-"

Iris nearly choked as Adrian continued to speak. "Okay, thank you Adrian. I know what you mean…I'm gonna kill him…"

Franziska laughed. "Oh come on. We're all friends here. We can tell each other about our various proclivities. Like, when Larry and I get together…we sometimes take turns with my whip…"

Maya giggled into her hand. "Oh my gosh. That's amazing Franzy…"

Viola interjected into the conversation. "I like hot wax play…" She said, completely deadpan.

Adrian cocked her head. "That…sounds interesting. What do you do?"

Viola eerily smiled. "I could show you sometime…Hee…Hee…Hee…"

Adrian nodded. "Okay, when and where?"

Viola's eyes widened a bit. "Wait a minute…are you serious?"

Adrian looked Viola up and down and smiled. "Well…"

Athena came bursting out from her room. 'Yo everybody! We're back and we're better! Right Pearl?!"

Pearl faintly smiled and nodded. "Yeah…we're good." Then, without another word, Pearl scurried over to Maya and Franziska and sandwiched herself in between them.

Athena scooted up next to Iris and planted a huge kiss on her cheek. "You feeling better sweetie?"

Iris nodded. "Yeah. I had some cake, I'm better now…"

Athena smiled. "Okay then everyone! Now let's do something awesome…"

Iris smirked. "Really…and what would that be?"

Athena looked around at everyone and then got a big goofy grin. "Three Words: Truth. Or. Dare."

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	4. Chapter 4: Truth of Dare

_Legal Statement: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Capcom. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories (which you probably do!), you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Phoenix Wright: The Baby Shower**

 **Chapter 4: Truth or Dare**

 _Phoenix gritted his teeth. He was practically shaking with impotent rage as he glared over at his long time friend. "Maya. Why the f-"_

 _Phoenix breathed in deep and then let out a ragged sigh. "I'm sitting here in an Emergency Room, slowly losing it; WHY…are you telling me about a game of Truth or Dare?!"_

 _Maya backed away from Phoenix, a glimmer of fear crossing her eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry Nick, but…it's important to what happened…"_

 _Phoenix' gaze was almost piercing directly through Maya, but he looked around and his face softened as he scanned his surroundings: Franziska's ankle was heavily bandaged, Pearls formerly neat hair ringlets were done up in a horrific looking braided Mohawk, one of the lenses of Ms. Andrews glasses was busted out, and Viola had what appeared to be Black Sharpie all over her face._

 _Despite the rumbling mixture of anger and worry roiling deep within Phoenix' stomach, he turned to Maya. "I must admit…my curiosity is REALLY peaked right now…"_

 _Maya nodded. "Well get ready, things get a little weird from here…"_

Athena smiled. "Okay then, so...MAYA! Truth or Dare?"

Maya put her finger to her chin, deep in though. She smiled. "Dare!"

Athena giggled. "Okay then! I dare you to…Tummy Fart Franziska!"

Maya stared over at Franziska. Franziska stared back at her, instinctively reaching for her whip. "I wouldn't if I were you, Maya Fey!"

Maya stared at Franziska, a hint of fear glimmering in her eyes. "Can I get a different dare Athena?!"

Athena whimsically shook her head. "Sorry. But if you don't do your dare…you get punished!"

Maya cocked her head. "Punished? How?"

Athena stuck out her tongue and pulled out a Black Sharpie. "We get to draw on your face!"

A shivering ran up Maya spine as she examined the mischievous look on Athena's face. She turned and looked at the growling and glaring Franziska. Maya sighed. "Fine…but someone has to hold her arms back!"

Franziska glared at everyone in the room. "Don't. You. D-" Franziska was interrupted by Viola grabbing her arms and drawing them behind her back. Viola held them in place as Franziska struggled and kicked.

Franzy soon went from impotent rage to girlish whining. "Come on Maya! Please don't do this!"

Maya yanked up Franziska's shirt and shot her an evil grin. 'Sorry Franzy, it was a dare!"

Before Franziska could further resist, Maya puckered her lips, yanked up Franziska's shirt, and began to makes farts on Franziska's stomach.

Franziska responded by laughing out loud. Her childish giggles combined with the kicking of her legs made the Prosecuting Prodigy look like a helpless toddler thrashing about on the ground.

In between her laughs, Franziska cried. "PLEASE! MAYA! STOP IT!" Franziska coughed a little bit, the tears streaming out of her eyes running into the corners of her mouth. "MAYA! PLEASE! I…I HAVE TO PEE!"

Maya plucked her lips off of Franziska's stomach, the Genius Prosecutor gasped for air as she curled up into a ball on the floor. Maya turned and smiled to Athena. "So Athena…what now?"

Athena giggled, "Now you 'Truth or Dare' someone. Then they "Truth or Dare' someone, then so on and so forth."

Maya smiled and clapped her hands. "Okay! I think…I'm gonna do it to…IRIS!"

Iris looked surprised. "Oh, okay. So…Truth?"

Maya frowned a little. "Iris! You didn't wait for me to ask!"

Iris smiled. "I'm sorry Maya…I've never played this game before…"

Maya puffed up her cheeks. "Whatever. Okay…you said truth so…how was yours and Phoenix' first time?"

Iris' face turned 20 shades of bright red. "M-Maya! My word! That isn't something…"

Athena interrupted. "I think I wanna draw a hot dog! Right on Iris' big 'ol forehead!"

Iris stared at Athena in abject horror. "Okay…well, Phoenix was gentle and caring and kind. I was kind of new…we'd only ever kissed before then so, we were both new to it…I cried a little, but Phoenix made me feel better when we were through. Now, eight months later, I'm almost ready to have his first biological child!"

Maya warmly smiled. "That's great Iris. I'm happy for the two of you!"

Iris smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I'm glad too. I can't wait to be able to raise him or her. I'm gonna be the best mother ever…"

Iris smiled and looked around the entire room. "But I'm gonna need all of your help! My little bundle isn't going to have any grandparents…unfortunately…but I swear, it will have lots of aunts and uncles!"

Franziska sat back up, she shook her head and sighed. "Definitely, your child and Anita can have play dates together! And, I am looking forward to baby-sitting too."

Iris looked at Franziska and giggled. "And I can't wait for you to babysit…But Franziska, Truth or Dare?"

Franziska slightly frowned. "Urm…Truth!"

Iris smirked and giggled. "Now remember Franzy, you're among friends, so no one will judge you…but…is that a wet spot in between your legs?"

Immediately, everyone in the room made eye contact with the floor in between Franziska's legs. No one is the room was more wide-eyed than Franziska herself as they all stared at the puddle of wet that trails all the way back to her pants. Franziska von Karma, Genius Prosecutor and Daughter of the feared Manfred von Karma, had been tickled so hard that had peed herself, all over Athena's snow white carpet, leaving a big, damp, yellowish-green puddle.

Franziska slowly brought her head up, shooting Athena and Maya are glare of pure venom. Athena held up her hands in passive defense. "If it makes you feel better, we have the same pants size…"

Franziska's eye twitched. "Indeed. I will take a pair of your pants, and then Athena Cykes, Truth or Dare?"

Athena smiled. "Umm…let's see…"

Franziska glared at her. "You. Will. Pick. Dare."

Athena nodded vigorously. "Yes ma'am! Dare. I'm definitely picking dare!"

Franziska stood up and snapped her whip. "Until I return, Viola, it is your turn."

Viola calmly nodded and Franziska waddled out of the room, trying not to drip on any more urine on Athena's carpet.

Athena nervously smiled at everyone. "Well guys…let's put the game on hold for a second…I'm gonna go get some towels to clean up that puddle…"

Franziska evilly grinned to herself in the mirror. "Oh yes! I'm gonna to whip her so hard!"

Franziska pulled out her whip, taking a practice shot at the towel rack, snapping the towel off of it. Franziska pulled her whip taught. "Oh yes. Revenge. Now…onto getting new pants..."

Franziska went digging through Athena's drawer, looking for an acceptable pair of trousers. Most of Athena's clothes were lying on the floor, in a smelly, crusty heap.

Digging through her drawer wasn't yielding many better results. So far, the best set of pants Franziska could find had the words "Juicy Caboose-y" written on them.

Franziska face-palmed. "This poor girl has no fashion sense! There must be something more…refined to wear around here…"

Franziska immediately went over to Athena's closet. "There must be some better pants in here…somewhere…" After some rummaging, Franziska noticed a large, black box in the corner of the closet. "Maybe there are pants in there…"

Franziska opened the box, prepared to rummage through a pile of old clothes, but was met with something truly surprising. Franziska smiled a devilish grin. "This…will be a much better dare!"

Athena sighed. "Okay. That's the last of the urine cleaned up, now…onto you Viola! Who are you going to challenge?"

Viola glanced over at Adrian. "Truth or Dare, Ms. Andrews?"

Adrian put on a confident smirk. "Dare. Bring it on!"

Viola sweetly smiled as Adrian cracked her knuckles. "Kiss Me."

Adrian was taken aback by that one. "What?!"

Viola smiled. "Kiss Me. Please. Hee. Hee. Hee."

Adrian stared at Viola for a moment, searching the girls face for an ulterior motive. Viola just sat there, benignly smiling. Adrian shrugged. "Okay."

Everyone one in the room became silent, holding their breath in their throats. Suddenly, as Adrian was inching closer to Viola's face, Viola seized her by the cheeks and pulled their faces together.

For a solid minute, Adrian and Viola explored one another's mouths. Lips and tongues intertwining until Viola separated them. By the time they were done, Adrian's glasses were askew, and Viola was wiping her mouth.

Adrian looked over at Viola and blushed. "Well then…Ms. Cadaverini, I…uh…"

Viola brought her finger to Adrian's lips. "Not now. Perhaps, in the future though, you and I can…get together…"

Adrian swallowed hard as Viola winked at her. "Um…yes, perhaps…in the future…um…I think it's my turn, right?!"

Everyone silently nodded as Adrian re-gathered herself. "Okay then! Pearl! Truth of Dare."

Pearl had been sitting in the corner the entire time. She didn't really want anyone to bother her, but she did promise Athena that she would play along. Pearl sighed. "I want truth."

Adrian stared over at Pearl. "Fine then! Tell the truth: What is your problem today?"

Pearl glared at Adrian. Of course they were going to ask her that! Why wouldn't they. Pearl furrowed her brow, ready to let loose, when Franziska came bursting into the room. "Whatever your doing, put it on hold!"

Everyone diverted their attention to Franziska, who was strolling into the room holding a large black box. Upon seeing it, however, Athena's face went white. "Oh, Franziska! Hehehe! W-where did you find that?!"

Franziska smirked at her. "Oh, I was in your closet, seeking out pants…and I just happened to stumble across it..."

Athena swallowed hard. "I…I see…"

Franziska smiled at her. "Now about your dare, Athena Cykes."

Athena's eyes widened and she began to shake her head. "Oh no! Please, Franziska! No!"

Franziska was thoroughly enjoying herself. "I Dare you…to put this on! Or…I will draw all over your face!"

Athena looked like she was having serious trouble deciding which option would be worse. "What would you draw on my face?"

Franziska sweetly smiled. "Probably what's in this box. Just a list of everything in this box! In permanent Black Sharpie…"

Athena looked positively mortified. "Oh COME ON!"

Franziska frowned at Athena. "Your dare made me urinate in my favorite pants. You will do this, or I'll make it to where you can't leave this lavish condo for the next month!"

Athena glumly nodded. "Fine. But…it'll take a few minutes to put it all on."

Franziska firmly nodded. "That is acceptable. We will continue while you prepare."

As Athena slinked off into her room, Franziska took her place sitting in the circle. "So, whose turn was it?"

Adrian looked over at Pearl. "I believe it was Pearl's turn. What did you pick again, Pearly?"

Pearl glared at Adrian and, wanting to avoid having to explain herself, changed her mind. "I said dare."

Adrian nodded. "Right. So…let's see…I dare you to…Let me Change your Hairstyle!"

Pearl didn't even flinch. "That sounds fun. What hairstyle did you have in mind?"

Adrian grinned. "I was thinking…I bet you'd be cute with a Mohawk!"

And, with that, Adrian got to work. The entire room was enraptured as Adrian pulled Pearl's hair loops loose and began to mold her hair into a new shape. Adrian reached into her purse and pulled out a huge bottle of hairspray. "Hold your breath Pearl!"

Pearl sucked in a mouthful of air and held her breath as Adrian surrounded her entire head with a full cloud of hairspray. By the time Ms. Andrews was done, Pearl had a huge tuft of hair on the top of her head in the shape of a gigantic retro-80's Mohawk.

Maya and Iris both gasped. Franziska sneered in horror. Viola smiled and shot Pearl a thumbs up. Pearl looked around. "Does it really look that bad?"

Maya and Iris nervously glanced at one another. Maya responded. "N-no…Pearly. It's…"

Maya looked over at Iris again and the two of them began to laugh. They broke out into a fit of the giggles and began to joke around with each other in a corny, 80's surfer accent.

Maya laughed. "No Pearl! It's, it's like…It's, like, totally tubular!"

Iris giggled and shot Pearl a thumbs up. "Yeah brah! Its', like, righteous to the max!"

Maya and Iris continued to laugh, eventually both falling backwards and giggling. While everyone else in the room was amused, Pearl sat there, shooting a look of pure scorn at Iris.

Just as Pearl was about to tell Iris off, Athena's door slightly cracked open. Athena's voice emanated from within. "Franzy? Do I _have_ to do this?"

Franziska turned around. "Yes. Yes you do."

Athena sighed. "Fine. But guys…don't judge me…"

Athena slowly inched out of her room and everyone gasped upon seeing what she was wearing. Athena was dressed from head to toe in black leather. Black leather high-heeled boots, black leather gloves, black leather panties, and a black leather bra with giant metal spike poking out the belts that encompassed each breast. Her outfit was finished off by a bright red Domino Mask and a 10-foot whip with a heart-shaped tip.

Maya, Iris, and Adrian's jaws dropped. Pearl cocked her head in utter confusion. Viola stared directly at Athena's chest, enraptured by the sight of her bust erupting from underneath the cage of leather padding that held it.

Franziska shook her head and wagged her finger at Athena. "That is not all of it."

Athena slumped over. "C'mon Franzy!"

Franziska glared at Athena. Athena sighed. "Fine. But I'm not putting it in…"

Athena quickly retreated back into her room, but quickly remerged with one more accessory added to her outfit: a bright red ball, held on either side by a black leather strap, hanging loosely around her neck.

Maya, Iris, and Adrian all turned bright red as Athena carefully sat down next to them. Pearl looked Athena up and down. "That's…a pretty necklace Athena!"

Athena flinched at the compliment. "Thanks Pearl, not really a necklace, but thanks…"

Viola smiled at Athena and pulled out her phone, snapping at least 5 pictures. Viola stared at her phone. "Best. Baby Shower. Ever!"

Adrian awkwardly tried to start a conversation. "So…Athena…"

Athena stopped her. "I'm going to answer every question you have right now. 1) Yes, I'm into Bondage. 2) No, I don't have a boyfriend. I go to a local Bondage club every so often. And 3) I'm not a harlot! So please don't start seeing me as one…"

Adrian didn't say a word; she just grabbed Athena into a hug. Maya smiled at her. "We don't think your any kind harlot. It's just interesting to see you like this, you…you just don't seem like the type is all."

Viola smiled at her. "We should play together sometime. It would be fun."

Athena lightened up a little. "I'd be happy to play with any of you! Any time!"

Athena instantly cheered up; she went from being sad to be genuinely happy. "Yeah, that would be cool! Thanks guys!"

They all began to laugh and talk amongst one another. Suddenly, Viola interrupted them. "Excuse me? I didn't get a turn. I believe Pearl would be the one to ask me?"

Pearl shook her head, saltily glaring over at Iris and she and Maya joked around with one another. "I don't wanna. Ask someone else…"

Viola turned to Athena. "Bondage Queen?"

Athena slightly grimaced at her new nickname, but then she sighed. "Truth or Dare Viola?"

Viola smiled. "Neither. I want you to draw on my face!"

Athena was taken aback. "What? You _want_ me to draw on your face?"

Viola nodded and smiled. "I want to be a kitty-cat. Meow." Viola held up one of her hands like a cat's paw and stuck her tongue out.

Athena grinned. "Okay. C'mere! I'll make you the prettiest kitty on the block!"

Athena turned toward the rest of her friends, all of whom had moved on to different activities. Franziska was reading a magazine, Adrian was eating cake, Iris and Maya were playing on the Wii, and Pearl was stewing in the corner.

Athena clapped her hands in the air. "Okay everyone! Get over here and take a look at this fine example of a kitty!"

Everyone gathered around Viola, who was shielding her face with her hands. "Are you guys ready to see? Hee. Hee. Hee."

Iris responded. "Yes ma'am! Let's see that pretty face!"

Viola removed her hands, revealing what Athena had done. All over Viola's face, in Black Sharpie, Athena had drawn various, cat-like features: Whiskers, a Cat-like mouth, detailing around the eyes. Viola stuck her tongue out and smiled. "Meow."

Maya gave Viola an affectionate pat on her head. "Aww…she's such a good widdle kitty!"

Iris giggled and tickled Viola on the chin. "You're adorable Viola."

Viola meowed and started rubbing up against Iris' leg, then she lay down on the floor. "Hey guys. It's getting late; we should give Iris her gifts so that we can all get home."

Athena sighed, a long sad sigh, but quickly regained her composure. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right." Athena ran over to the table on the opposite side of the room and grabbed her gift for Iris. "Here Iris! I got this thinking of you!"

Iris smiled and opened her gift. "Oh Athena! You got me a Baby Carrier?!"

Athena nodded. "Yeah, it's great for hands free parenting! I figured that with you working on the Hazakura Temple, you'd need something like this!"

Iris smiled and hugged Athena, then received her presents from the others: a box of baby clothes from Viola, a set of baby monitors from Adrian, and a stroller from Franziska. Then it came to Maya.

Maya handed Iris a specially wrapped package, simple brown paper with a nice red ribbon. Maya smiled at Iris. "I made is myself. Congratulations on your little bundle of joy cousin!"

Iris smiled back at her. "Thanks Maya. I can't wait to see what it is!" Iris carefully opened the parcel and was wonderfully surprised by what it contained: a beautiful new set of Acolytes Robes! Iris turned to Maya, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Maya…"

Maya smiled at her. "Hey, I'm the Kurain Master! I need to make sure that the people watching my various temples look their best! After your maternity leave is over, I can't wait to have you back, Mystic Iris!"

Iris' eyes widened. "Mystic? But…I don't have any Channeling powers to speak of Maya!"

Maya waved off Iris' concerns. "It's an honorary title; just to make you sound more official when people visit Hazakura. Still though, I hope you like it!"

Iris nodded and hugged Maya. "Thank you Master Maya! I promise I'll do the Fey Clan proud!"

Maya smiled and patted Iris on the shoulder. "Okay then. Only one gift left: Pearl?"

Pearl glared at Iris from across the room. The daggers she was staring were so sharp they could've shredded those new Acolyte Robes. Pearl curtly turned her head away from the rest of the group. "I didn't get _her_ anything!"

Maya's happy mood instantly shifted to anger. She stood up and marched directly over to Pearl. Soon enough, the Kurain Master and her cousin were having the most intense stare down ever held in the entire city of Los Angeles.

Maya's words were both cold and grating. "Pearl. Fey. I gave you $50 today to go buy Iris a gift for her Baby Shower. What did you do with it?"

Pearl glared at her cousin, then calmly reached into her pocket and shoved the $50 back into Maya's hands. "You can't make me like her _Maya_!"

Maya was taken aback. "What did you just call me?!" Pearl had never, not included the Mystic in front of Maya's name. Pearl shook her head. "I didn't even want to come to this stupid party!"

Maya was fuming, she had clearly had enough of Pearl and her salty attitude for one day. "That's it Pearl! That's it! I've had enough of you and your-"

Iris steeped in between Maya and Pearl. "Maya, it's fine. I'm not worried about it! Pearl is clearly upset and…and I don't care about a gift! It's fine, seriously!" Iris turned around and faced her little sister. "I…I forgive you, Pearl!"

Pearl's eyes widened. She stared at Iris with a look of utter contempt washed across her face. "Forgive me?" she whispered. Iris flinched at Pearl's sudden calm tone. Then, Pearl exploded. "FORGIVE ME?! Who do you think you are to say that you FORGIVE ME?!"

Iris jumped back at her little sister's sudden anger, but she remained calm. "I'm…I'm just trying to make you feel better…You're my little sister. I don't want you to be upset…"

Pearl growled at Iris. "Don't EVER call me your sister! You are no sister of mine!" Iris' eyes widened. Pearl continued her onslaught. "I didn't even know you until after you got out of prison! How dare you assume that you could ever call me your sister! You mean absolutely nothing to me! I HATE YOU!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Iris just stared down at Pearl, tears already building up in her eyes. Maya came walking around Iris, who at this point was so upset she could barely stand.

Maya was livid. "Pearl…you've said enough! We need to go home and have a talk, NOW!"

Pearl glared at Maya, her eyes practically shooting laser beams. "And why is that?!"

Maya snarled. "Because you're being a selfish brat! Whether you like it or not, Iris is our family! And after everything your mother did…she's some of the only family we have left!"

Pearl's eye twitched. " _My_ mother? _MY_ MOTHER?! Is that what this is about, you just want her around because of what _MY_ mother did! Morgan is her mother too!"

Maya tried to reason with her. "You _know_ that's not what I meant!"

Pearl glared at Maya. "Fine. If you'd rather have Iris around rather than me because of what our mother did…that's fine Maya! You can have Iris, and you can have Mr. Nick, and you can all…you can all…"

Maya snarled at Pearl. "We can what?!"

Pearl screamed in Maya's face. "YOU ALL CAN GO _FUDGE_ YOURSELVES!"

Pearl shoved Maya out of her way and ran out of Athena's from door, making sure to slam it as hard as she could on the way out and leaving every other person at the party standing there, completely dumbfounded.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

_Legal Statement: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Capcom. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories (which you probably do!), you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Phoenix Wright: The Baby Shower**

 **Chapter 5: Revelations**

 _Phoenix glanced over at Pearl. The little spirit medium, whom he had known since she was only 8-years old, was still just sitting there, hugging her legs, with her face buried in her knees._

 _Phoenix turned back to Maya and whispered to her. "Did Pearl really say that 'we could all go fuck ourselves'?"_

 _Maya shook her head. "No, she said fudge. Angry as Pearly is at us, she still speaks pretty darned politely…"_

 _Apollo interjected into the conversation. "So why aren't you mad at her?"_

 _Maya glanced up at Apollo, he pointed to his right eye. "Heightened Perception. Your body language doesn't suggest that you're mad a Pearls, any more at least…"_

 _Phoenix glanced back and forth at his two favorite Fey's, and then he turned back to Maya. "Are you mad at her?"_

 _Maya glanced up at Phoenix, tears gathering in her eyes. "Nick…you might not be so happy with her at the end of this story…but we owe Pearly an apology when this is all over…"_

 _Phoenix glanced back over at Pearl as Maya began to further tell the story._

Pearl was sitting there, on the balcony in the outside walkway that led to Athena's condo. She was hugging her legs up to her face and weeping into her knees. She knew two things: 1) She had screwed up, really badly; and 2) She just didn't want to be here.

Pearl flinched at the sound of a pair of sandals slapping up next to her. The sandals came to a stop, mere inches away from her and the owners of them stood there, observing her. Pearl didn't look up, but managed to choke out in between sobs, "Mystic Maya. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to say that to you…"

Iris looked down at her feet and sighed. "Oh dear, I accidently Maya's shoes…"

Pearl looked up at Iris, shooting her older sister a look of pure, hateful vitriol. "Why?!" Pearl slammed her forehead back into her knees. "Why won't you just leave me alone?! Haven't you gotten me in enough trouble today?!"

Iris cleared her throat as she sat down, at arm's length, away from Pearl. "Well…technically I didn't do anything to get you in trouble. But, I don't care about that! Why don't you like me Pearl? Why won't you let me in?! We're family!"

Pearl scowled at Iris. "You're no family of mine! Quit saying that you are, because you most certainly are not!"

Iris swallowed a sob that welled up in her throat as Pearl continued to lay into her. Eventually, the two of them were just sitting there, in a cloud of sad, hateful silence, both with their faces buried in their knees.

Maya screamed and pulled at her hair. "God Damn It! What am I going to do about her?!"

Franziska grabbed Maya by the shoulder and spun her around. "Perhaps we should just give her some space…You and I were both 18 once Maya and you remember how we were then: completely unreasonable…"

Maya gritted her teeth and slammed her fist into the table. "Yeah! Well…I never told anyone important to me to go _fuck_ their selves!"

Viola piped in, completely deadpan from the couch. "Didn't she say to go ' _fudge_ ' yourself?"

Maya turned her rage towards Viola. "It's the same thing! Don't you get that? Or are you just trying to be an annoyance…"

Viola calmly sighed. "I'm not the one throwing a fit like a two-year old…"

Soon enough, Maya was freaking out and screaming at Viola, who was casually brushing the Kurain Master off. And, eventually, Adrian and Franziska were both drawn into it as well.

As her four friends began to squabble and fight with one another, Athena looked on. Her expression and willingness to try to fix things both slowly fell and, inevitably, she just grabbed her bathrobe from the nearby hook, properly hid her leather-clad body, and quietly slinked out of her own home.

Pearl and Iris both slightly lifted their heads at the sound of footsteps echoing down that hallway. Soon enough, Athena came into view. She sadly stared down at the both of them. "Hey guys…"

Pearl glared at Athena. "What?! Are you coming here to scold me again?!"

Athena just shook her head. "No Pearl…"

Iris glanced at Athena. "Then why are you here?"

Athena shrugged and then sniffled. "This…this is my sad balcony…I come out here…when I just feel like I need to cry…"

Athena wrapped her arms around herself and began to weep into her bathrobe. "Dammit! I just wanted tonight to work out…"

Iris gasped, then quickly wiped her face and plastered on the best smile she could. "No! Athena! It's fine…this was a great baby shower and I loved every second of it! Thank you so much…"

Athena frowned, and then slightly bit her bottom lip. Eventually she responded. "Iris…we both know I wasn't throwing this for you…"

Iris flinched, but allowed Athena to continue. "You know you didn't want to do this…I know you didn't want to do this…you've been uncomfortable with this celebration the entire time we've been doing it. I've…just been using you…"

Iris glanced down, weary from the entire evening. Time with her friends was nice, but this entire day had been nothing but physically and emotionally draining. Iris sighed. "Yeah, I know…but, why Athena? Why go through all of this trouble if you knew I didn't want this?"

Athena smiled and shook her head, looking completely defeated. "Because it was easier and less embarrassing than admitting the real reason I wanted to do this…I don't want people to think any less of me. I don't want people to think I'm weak…"

Pearl lifted her head. "What are you talking about?!"

Athena glared down at the little spirit medium, but eventually just sighed. "Grah! I'm LONELY! Okay?!"

Pearl peered over at Athena. "Lonely?"

Athena growled at Pearl. "YEAH! LONELY! I have Apollo and Mr., Wright at work, I have all of this stuff: a nice house, a ton of hobbies, a kickass job, but I…I just so damn lonely on the inside! This….this is the first time I've ever had anyone over here. And it's all devolved into childish fighting…"

Iris frowned. "….I'm so sorry Athena…"

Pearl snarled at Iris. "You should be! You ruin everything!"

Athena glared over a Pearl, finally snapping at her. "She should be sorry?! HER?! What about you Pearl, you've been acting like a stuck up little bitch this entire time, and it's truly pathetic! Iris isn't the sorry person here, YOU ARE!"

Pearl growled at Athena, getting to her feet to yell in the attorney's face. "Oh yeah?! I'm the sorry one?! Well at least I'm not scared to express my emotions! You had to throw a fake baby shower just to get people to hang out with you! The only pathetic person here is you!"

Athena stood up. "Well at least I have a reason to be the way I am! Do you know what my life turned into after my Mom died?! Aura Blackquill had me thrown out of the Cosmos Space Station at the very first chance she could. Then I spent every year of my life, until I was a fucking legal adult bouncing around to various family members who didn't want me! Who thought I was nothing more than a burden and pawned me onto someone else the first chance they got!"

Pearl flinched back as Athena got into her face. "So yeah! I do have trouble making friends! But, it's because, up until a year ago, my life has been nothing but absolute Hell!"

Pearl shot back into Athena's face. "You think you're the only one whose life has sucked up until this point! I lost my Mom too! When I was 8!"

Athena snarled at Pearl. "Hold it! You think that matters, at least you had people to look out for you! All Phoenix can talk about, all day long at the office, is how fondly he remembers spending time with you and Maya! How much he loves the good 'ol days! Well I don't have any good 'ol days! My best friend spent most of his young adult life in jail because of what ruined my life! And I didn't have anyone to help me get through it! You had and still have people! You have Phoenix! You have Maya! You have an army of lifelong friends! And you still have the ability to go see your Mom whenever you want! Sure she's in jail…BUT AT LEAST YOUR MOM IS STILL ALIVE!"

Pearl's eyes snapped open wide, her face gnarled up into an enraged snarl. She got directly in Athena's face and screamed at the top of her lungs. "WELL AT LEAST YOUR MOM LOVED YOU!"

Athena was taken aback by that one. She backed up a couple of step, accidently bumping into Iris. All the rage melted off of Pearl's face and was soon replaced by absolute sadness.

Pearl fell to her knees, completely defeated, sobbing with tears streaming down her cheeks. "At least your Mom loved you…"

Pearl just knelt there, in front of Athena and Iris, her crying getting worse and worse by the moment. "And your right, when she left me alone, when she got sent to jail for trying to frame Mystic Maya, I had Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick…and they were all I ever wanted. Mr. Nick was a strong, loving father-figure who actually wanted to know me and Mystic Maya was a beautiful, happy mother who actually loved me…all Morgan ever saw me as was a tool…"

Athena looked back at Iris, whose lower lip was starting to shake. Pearl continued her broken hearted tirade. "And all I wanted, all I ever wished for was that they could be together! I just wanted the two of them to end up as each others 'Special Someone's' and to be happy and to make me feel, just for once, like I had something resembling a loving family…"

Pearl's head shot up, but it wasn't with a look of anger. Her eyes were bright red, her cheeks puffy and wet. She jabbed her index finger at Iris. "And then SHE came back! She just had to worm her way back into things! Mess up everything that I wanted to happen. She's not my family; she's just a disease that's trying to tear my family apart!"

Iris held up her hands, waving them a Pearl and trying to calm her as tears streamed down both of their faces. "But I'm your sister! I would never want to ruin anything for you! I want to be part of your life so badly Pearl…"

Pearl grimaced at Iris, her little hands shaking. "If you want to be part of my life so badly…THEN WHERE WERE YOU AFTER MOM GOT ARRESTED!"

Iris gasped as Pearl continued to choke out her feelings. "Can you even comprehend how I felt when I learned that you existed?! I don't care about Dahlia, she was dead before the thought of having sisters even crossed my mind, but you were alive! And you knew about me! For TWO. WHOLE. YEARS. You knew I was alive, you knew I was alone, and you never even bothered to check on me!"

Iris tried to explain herself, but Pearl interrupted. "And you stand, in front of everyone, claiming all you want to do is to know me and be part of my life! Well you had TWO YEARS Iris! And…and you didn't care enough then to 'get to know me'…"

Iris glanced over at Athena. The Courtroom Revolutionnaire had her hands cupped over her mouth, trying her best to fight back the tears.

Iris looked back at Pearl. The little spirit medium had turned around, her forehead pressed up against a pillar, as she wept and sobbed.

Unable to think of any other solution to the problem, Iris walked up to Pearl and wrapped her arms around her. Iris squeezed her tight as she began to plea. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you! I…after everything that Morgan did, I didn't think you'd ever want to see me…and when I learned that you were spending time with Feenie…I was just scared. I didn't want you to hate me, but I knew that there was a huge possibility of that happening if I showed up…"

Pearl grabbed onto Iris' arms, intending to yank it off, but stopped herself. Iris continued. "All of this…it's all because I such a worthless coward. You have every right to hate me, but I just want you to know one thing: I Love You so much, Pearl…and Feenie and I want you to be there and be part of our baby's life."

Pearl flinched. She snarled and began to shake, and then she screamed out, "THAT SHOULD BE MR. NICK AND MYSTIC MAYA'S BABY! NOW. GET. OFF!"

Pearl threw her fist back, causing Iris to stumble back. Everything went silent for a brief moment, and then Iris cried out. "AGHHHHHHH!"

And then Athena screamed. "OH MY GOD! IRIS!"

And then, finally, Pearl turned around, and a horrible sight came into view. Athena was staring over the side of the 10-story high balcony and Iris was nowhere to be seen.

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	6. Chapter 6: The Ties that Bind

_Legal Statement: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Capcom. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 _Author's Note: Also, a huge thanks is owed to my friend and Beta Reader JordanPhoenix, if you like Ace Attorney stories (which you probably do!), you should totally go give her fics a view!_

 **Phoenix Wright: The Baby Shower**

 **Chapter 6: The Ties that Bind**

 _Phoenix' face turned a sickly shade of green as he stared over a Pearl. "No…No Maya…you can't tell me that Pearl…"_

 _Maya shook her head. "Nick, I swear she didn't mean to…"_

 _Phoenix glared over at the little girl, a mixture of confusion and anger and sadness swelling in his stomach. "Pearl?! You…you threw my wife over a balcony?!"_

 _Pearl raised her face from her knees for the first time. Her entire face was red and puffy, tears marks streaming down her cheeks. In a voice that barely existed, Pearl croaked out an apology. "I'm so sorry Mr. Nick…"_

 _Phoenix stood up. "Pearl! That was my wife! That was Trucy's mom! That was your sister! And you tossed her from a ten story balcony!"_

 _Pearl flinched at Phoenix raising his voice. Maya quickly tried to interrupt Phoenix. "Nick! Wait! You don't under-"_

 _Phoenix shook his head. "OBJECTION! I understand perfectly! But I don't think Pearl does! Do you?!"_

 _Pearl was shaking as Phoenix tore into her. Her lower lip quivered as she slowly shook her head no. Phoenix was growing more furious by the second. "Iris is, or possibly was, carrying my future child! Your future niece or nephew! And you tossed her over a balcony?!"_

 _Pearl shriveled up into the corner. She quietly mumbled the words. "I'm so sorry…"_

 _Maya quickly got in between her and Phoenix. "Nick, listen to me! It's not what you think!"_

 _Phoenix shook his head. "What do you mean it isn't what I think?!"_

 _Maya cried out. "Iris is…"_

 _Phoenix clutched the sides of his head. "Iris is what?! Injured?! Crippled?! D-…no, not the D-word!" Phoenix glared down at Pearl. "Did you kill my-"_

" _Feenie?" Phoenix turned around and came face-to-face with his wife, safe and sound (if not a little ruffled), and, more importantly, alive! Iris stretched as she emerged from the restroom. "Gosh…Hospitals are even worse than Graveyards…I feel so dizzy…"_

 _Phoenix dashed over to his wife, grasping her into a gigantic hug. "Oh Iris! I heard you fell off of a 10-story balcony! Are you okay?!"_

 _Iris nodded and wiped the tears off of her husband's face. "Oh Feenie! I worried you…I'm so sorry…"_

 _Phoenix sighed a huge sigh of relief and just held Iris for a moment, and then a thought occurred to him. "Wait…if Iris isn't hurt…then why are we here?!"_

 _Phoenix scanned over the entire room. "When you called me on the phone, you said that the Baby Shower went south and that she was hurt!"_

 _Maya shook her head. "You didn't let me finish Nick! The second I said she, you started freaking out and dropped the phone. Trucy, who was apparently the most adult person in the car…"_

" _Hey!" Apollo cried out._

 _Maya ignored him and continued. "TRUCY picked up the phone and listened to the rest of my explanation!"_

 _Iris began to look around. "Where is Trucy anyway?"_

 _Then, as if by magic, Trucy popped back into the room, holding a huge flower wreath and a giant stuffed bear with the words "We Love You Beary Much!" sown into its stomach. She tossed Phoenix his wallet and plopped down next to the crying and shaking Pearl, embracing her into a sisterly hug._

 _Phoenix felt a sudden inferno of guilt light up in his chest, but then turned to Maya. "SO, if Iris is okay, who are we here for?" Phoenix tapped his chin for moment. "Wait! Is it…?"_

 _Maya motioned for Phoenix and Iris to sit down. "Let me finish the story, but yes, it's her. And…it's not good Nick…"_

Pearl sprinted over to the balcony and glanced over the edge. Despite expecting the worst, Pearl was shocked and relieved to look down and see Iris, who was precariously hanging from a decorative stone gargoyle.

Iris' grip around the statue neck was vice-like. The expectant mother of Phoenix Wright's child looked down, taking just a tiny glance at the remaining 6 stories between her and the ground and immediately shut her eyes. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

Athena stared down at Iris and turned to Pearl. "Pearl, listen to me! I need you to go and get the others, and then call the fire department and an ambulance!"

Pearl stared down fearfully at Iris, how seemed to be fused to her gargoyle perch at the moment. "Okay…but what are you going to do Athena?"

Athena responded by pulling off her thigh-high, high-heeled leather boots and swinging herself over the side of the balcony and starting her long climb down to where Iris was. Pearl down at Athena. "Athena? Are you nuts?!"

Athena glared up at Pearl. "Pearl! Mr. Wright's pregnant wife is hanging off the side of a building. I don't care about sanity right now! Now go and do what I said!"

Pearl glanced back at Athena, who was carefully using both ledges and stone accoutrements to make her way down to Iris, and sighed. "Please be careful Athena…"

As Pearl ran off, Athena made her way down another floor, grabbing onto a piece of stone molding next to the gargoyle that Iris was latched onto. "Hey there Mama! How's it hangin'?"

At first, Iris glared over at Athena for the offensively bad pun, but then Iris remembered where she was and cried out. "Athena?! What the Hell are you doing down here?!"

Athena smiled at Iris. "I'm down here to make sure that you don't fall…now, are you holding on okay?"

Iris whimpered and clutched the gargoyle even harder. "I just wanna go home! I just wanna go him! I want my Feenie!"

Athena smiled and calmly stroked Iris across her shoulder. "It's okay sweetie…I'll be here to catch you if you start to fall. Everything is going to be fine…Everything is Awesome! Remember?"

Iris closed her eye tight, as tears began to well up. Athena responded by grabbing Widget 2.0, who was still hanging around her neck, and turning him back on. Widget 2.0 blinked back to life. "- **Lonely… Athena? Why did you shut me off?** "

Athena shook her head. "Widget, play calming music track Number 206."

Widget 2.0's face immediately switched to a music player, and Athena began to soothingly sing at Iris. "Everything is Awesome…C'mon Iris!"

Iris squeaked out. "Everything is cool w-when your part of a team…"

Athena nodded. "Good. Now, let's just stay calm, everything will be okay is a few…"

Just as the fighting in Athena's condo was reaching its apex (Maya was holding up Athena's Wii like she was about to throw it), Pearl came bursting back into the room. "Mystic Maya! Everyone!"

Maya glared over at Pearl. "No way Pearl! It's too late this time, you're in trouble!"

Pearl shook her head. "I don't care about that! We have a huge problem! Iris fell!"

Adrian immediately snapped out of her angry mood. "Fell? Where?! In the hallway?! Did she land on her stomach?!"

Pearl shook her head. "No, she didn't fall in the hallway, she fell off the balcony!"

Everyone stood up at that point. 'WHAT?!"

Athena was hanging there on the wall, quietly and sweetly reassuring Iris that everything would be alright. As Athena started using her free hand to massage Iris' stomach, she heard Maya yell down to her/ "What the Hell are you two doing down there?!"

Athena glanced up and sarcastically shot back. "Oh, you know, we're enjoying the freaking view! Did you call the fire department?!"

Adrian chimed in. "I made the call, I was told that they would be about 10 minutes though…are you two going to be okay?"

Athena glanced over at Iris, whose hands had turned bone white they were gripping so hard. "I think Iris would prefer that this be over now…but sure, I think we'll be alright!"

As Athena was assuring everyone that everything would be alright, the gargoyle that was holding Iris began to crack. Athena cried out. "Oh SHIT!"

Iris' eyes shot open. "What?! What is it?!"

Athena nervously laughed. "Don't worry. Everything is alright! Everything is fine! The gargoyle is cracking, but-"

Iris screamed out. "THE GARGOYLE IS CRACKING?!"

Athena used her free hand to steady Iris. "It's okay! Calm down! We can fix this. We just…need something to pull you up…"

Franziska suddenly chimed in. "I have an idea! I just need a minute."

Franziska didn't say another word and quickly sprinted back to Athena's condo. Athena wrapped her arm around Iris' shivering form. "It's gonna be okay Iris. I promise you, you're gonna make it through this!"

Iris whimpered and sobbed. Athena tried to distract her. "Hey! You never told me what you're gonna name your baby! You have any names in mind?"

Iris whimpered. "We have one idea for each gender…if it's a girl, we're gonna call her Aubrey. And, if it's a boy…" The gargoyle cracked a bit more. "Eeek!"

Athena pat Iris on the back. "If it's a boy, what?"

Iris sobbed. "If it's a boy…we're gonna call him Gryphon…"

Athena smiled. "Those are wonderful names!"

Franziska chimed in. "I agree!"

Athena and Iris looked up at the smiling Prosecutor. Franziska continued. "Now let's get you and Gryphon/Aubrey up here and to safety!"

Just as Athena was about to ask how, exactly, Franziska planned to get them back up, she threw down the Athena's whip, which was tied on the end to Franziska's whip. Franziska smirked. "Now then! Please, carefully but firmly, wrapped the end of your whip around Iris' waist, and then we shall pull her up!"

Iris nervously glanced up at Franziska. "This doesn't seem all that safe Franzy…"

Franziska snapped back down at her. "Do you have a better idea you foolish fool!"

Iris sighed and accepted that this was her only option. She shivered as Athena tied the whip around her waist. Athena smiled at Iris. "Hey, look on the bright side, I'd normally charge someone $20 per hour to tie them up like this!"

Iris giggled and smiled at the young attorney. "Thanks for coming down here Athena."

Athena nodded and tugged on the whip. Franziska nodded and turned to the others. "Okay everyone…HEAVE!"

All together, Franziska, Maya, Pearl, Adrian, and Viola pulled on the whip and, slowly but surely, pulled Iris all the way back up.

Iris shakily got to her feet. She shivered and went around, giving everyone a hug and thanking them for saving her. Then, she calmly went to the other side of the balcony and vomited over the side.

Athena called up. "Hey guys, is Iris okay?"

Maya called back down. "Yeah! I think she's just stress vomiting…You okay Iris?"

Iris shakily put her thumb up, but then vomited again. Maya glanced back down at Athena. "Hey Athena, are you going to be able to get back up by yourself?!"

Athena glanced around at the various architecture of the outside of her home, it was all cracking in some way, shape, or form. Athena called up to Maya. "I think I'd prefer if you guys would pull me up, please!"

Maya nodded and threw the whip down to Athena. Athena tightly tied the whip around her waist and called up. "Guys, I'm ready."

As everyone began to pull her up, Athena started talking. "Look, guys, can we please move past all of the fighting already? We're supposed to be friends here and we're supposed to be having fun together."

Maya nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry Athena; we can go back to partying once we're done. Everything will be cool again, right guys?"

Viola nodded. "Yes."

Adrian nodded. "Of course."

Pearl nodded, but didn't say a word.

And finally, Franziska nodded. "I've been enjoying this party. It's nice to spend time-"

Then, suddenly, the heel on Franziska high heel buckled and snapped. Franziska heel back, rolling her heel as she hit the ground, Adrian fell into her, and then Viola feel into Adrian, elbowing her in the face and smashing her glasses.

Without everyone else helping them, Maya and Pearl were pulled forward, the whip rubbing the palms of their hands raw as it rapidly slipped from their grasped.

Athena didn't even have time to yell. She could only gasped as suddenly, she went from being pulled up, to falling 8 stories down. Athena's body collided with the ground, making a sickening crunch below.

Maya and Pearl both fearfully peered over the side of the balcony, unable to speak, as they stared at Athena lying on the ground below, her eyes wide open, in a puddle of her own blood.

Pearl began to cry as Maya cupped her hands over her mouth, as the sound of sirens blared in the distance.

 _A bolt of extreme worry shot across Phoenix' face. "You guys dropped Athena…?"_

 _Maya swallowed hard and wiped her eyes. "Up until 30 minutes ago, we thought we killed Athena…So much blood…"_

 _Phoenix was about to question further when he heard a nurse cry out. "Sir! I'm sorry, but I can't allow you back there right now! The doctor's a very-"_

 _Another, deeper voice cried out at the nurse. "SILENCE!"_

 _Phoenix' eyes widened. "Oh no!"_

 _Everyone in the waiting room began to shake as they heard his footsteps get closer. The all shivered as if thunder and lightning personified was tromping towards them. His anger was practically palpable. Even Franziska was noticeably trembling as his hollow, baggy eyes came into contact with them._

 _Simon Blackquill glared at the entire party, sitting there, trying to avoid direct eye contact with him. He raised his left hand, two fingers extended and said but five words. "What did you people do?"_

 _Then, as if God himself was looking out for them, the Doctor emerged from the entrance to the ICU and immediately darted towards the furious Prosecutor. "Are you Simon Blackquill?"_

 _Blackquill grunted at the Doctor, his furious gaze trained on Phoenix. The Doctor handed him a clipboard. "I'll need you to sign all of these papers. And then you all may come back and see Ms. Cykes."_

 _Iris came up to the Doctor. "Is Athena going to be alright?"_

 _The Doctor shot her a grim look. "It's…all up in the air at the moment…she hit her head rather hard, so I would suggest not raising your voice too loudly…"_

 _Everyone stared on in speechless horror when they first saw Athena. None were quite sure what was making the situation so tense, be it the constant slow beep of the ECG, the silent, but noticeable drip of the IV in her right arm, or the fact that at least 40% of Athena's body was covered in bandages._

 _Athena's arm was broken; everything from her wrist to her shoulder was set and cast. Her entire midsection was wrapped in bandages, her back having collided with the hard concrete below. Her neck was stuck into a heavy, uncomfortable looking brace. And the entire top of her head was wrapped in bandages, tiny spots of crimson red visible despite how thickly wrapped it was._

 _Athena slowly turned her head towards the window, noticing everyone staring in at her and somewhat shakily smiled. She seemed more dazed and confused that anything. The Doctor walked up behind them. "We have her on some very powerful pain killers at the moment, if not, she would probably be screaming in pure agony right now…"_

 _Blackquill glanced down at the Doctor. "How bad is it?"_

 _The Doctor shook his head. "It took 82 stitches and a metal plate to put her head back together. I doubt she'll be able to do much…for at least the next year…"_

 _Blackquill nodded and entered first. For just a brief moment, when he first went up and said hi to her, Blackquill's dour exterior melted away and he seemed to be truly relieved. Slowly but surely, everyone else trickled into the room to check on their fallen friend._

 _Despite her cloudy demeanor, Athena tried her best to be nice to everyone. Pearl was the last one to come up to her. Athena faintly smiled at her as Pearl began to cry. "It's okay Pearly…I know you didn't to drop me…please don't cry…"_

 _Pearl stared down at Athena's smiling, bandaged face. Tears were streaming down the little spirit mediums face. Eventually, without a word, Pearl just shook her head ran out of the room. Athena frowned and tried to sit up. "Pearly wait!"_

 _Athena immediately regretted sitting up and fell back down onto her pillow, an intense look of agony on her face. Maya stood up; ready to chase Pearl down, but Iris stopped her. "Please Maya. I'd like one more chance to make this work…"_

 _Maya stared into Iris' pleading eyes and nodded. "Fine, go ahead Iris…"_

 _Then, without another word, Iris got up and sprinted after Pearl._

 _Pearl had made it outside, it was nearly midnight and pouring down rain. Pearl despondently sat down next to a trash can and just wept. Everything about this day, from screaming at Maya to emotionally breaking down to allowing one of her best friends to fall to her near death, had totally chipped away at Pearl, now there was nothing left but the raw exposed nerves and, despite herself, she was in total agony._

 _Iris had done her best to keep up with Pearl; but not only was she pregnant; she was dealing with the most agonizing headache of her life. Everything was spinning and Iris was eventually reduced to a slow shuffle after her upset little sister. Reaching outside, in the pouring rain, Iris had finally found her little sister._

 _Iris was struggling at this point. Her thoughts were so cloudy and she was barely able to stand up. Then, with Pearl nearly within arm's reach, Iris blacked out._

 _Pearl felt completely alone. She was sitting there, alone in the rain, a mixture of raindrops and tears streaming down her face. Pearl was pulled from her misery by someone suddenly sitting next to her._

 _The youngest Fey looked up, and was shocked to see not Maya, not Franziska, not Adrian or Viola, not Mr. Nick, not even Iris, but Misty Fey, otherwise known as Elise Deauxnim, sitting directly next to her. The beautiful former master, her favorite author and surprise aunt, looked down at her and smiled. "Hello Pearl."_

 _Pearl stared up at her. "Mystic Misty…oh, I'm sorry, Master Misty!"_

 _Misty held up her hand. "There's no need for that child. You didn't know me at that point in my life, you knew me as Elise Deauxnim so please, if it makes you more comfortable…"_

 _Pearl glumly nodded. "Yes ma'am…Ms. Deauxnim…"_

 _Pearl's sad expression changed to a somewhat annoyed glare. "Did Mystic Maya summon you to talk to me?"_

 _Misty shook her head. "No. I don't believe so…but I don't know…Is Maya pregnant?"_

 _Pearl's eyes widened. "No way! Iris summoned you?!"_

 _Misty closed her eyes, deep in thought. "Yes and No…Iris did summon me, but…it doesn't feel like she's aware that she did…" Misty chuckled to herself. "Hehehe…my sister is such a fool. She's willing to abandon something the second it stops working for her…it appears as if Iris is just a late bloomer…a really late bloomer…"_

 _Misty glanced over at Pearl, who had fallen back into a depressed state. "It's not easy having to deal with Morgan. I had to grow up alongside her. She's manipulative and foul and generally a spiteful person deep down…you have my sympathy you know…"_

 _Pearl didn't respond. Misty sighed and continued. "I never got to know Iris or Dahlia. The second that Morgan learned they had no spiritual power; she didn't want to have anything to do with them. Eventually, she just abandoned them both. But, being in possession of this woman's body, I've learned something disheartening…"_

 _Pearl was slightly curious. "And what is that?"_

 _Misty glanced over at Pearl. "Whenever I look at you, while in possession of Iris, I feel nothing but sadness and shame welling up in my heart…"_

 _Pearl scowled. "So Iris is ashamed of me?"_

 _Misty shook her head. "No. The shame isn't directed at you, child. It's more directed inward. It's…kind of like Iris doesn't feel like she deserve to be around you, but the thought of not being able to get you to like her makes her sad…it's quite a familiar emotional state, to be honest…"_

 _Pearl looked up. "Familiar?"_

 _Misty sadly nodded. "After the DL-6 Incident, I was so ashamed of myself that I didn't want to ever face Mia and Maya again…I was afraid of what they would think of me, that I missed out on their entire lives…and the entire time I was gone, I wanted nothing more than to see them…to hear their voices…I dreamed every night of them telling me that they forgave me and that the past didn't matter to them…but I never was able to bring myself to face them…"_

 _Misty looked down at Pearl, noticing that she had the little girls full attention. "But, I ramble…I'm just saying that, when I look into this woman's heart, I see all of those same emotions. If I had to posit a guess, I'd say that she somehow feels responsible for the way Misty has treated you…"_

 _Pearl's mouth was slightly agape. She looked down, unable to process how she had not seen this before: Iris was ashamed to be around her, because Iris herself._

 _Misty glanced down at Pearl. "You're such a sweet young lady, you know that? The both of you are. It's hard to imagine that either of you came out of my demon of a sister…but, I'm glad my Maya has the two of you…"_

 _Pearl started to cry once more, she reached her hand out and Misty grabbed it. "I'm not going to order you around Pearl…but take some advice from an old, dead woman, give Iris a chance…because she truly loves you."_

 _Pearl leaned over and hugged her long-lost aunt. "I love you Ms. Deauxnim…"_

 _Iris groaned, fluttering back into the waking world. "Ugh…what happened?! My head…"_

 _Pearl gasped and removed herself from Iris' side. Iris rubbed her stomach and peered over at Pearl. "Are you okay Pearl? Athena isn't mad at you, ya know? You don't have to hide from her. And…Feenie might be mad at the moment, but I'll ask him to get over it, and not be mad at you…"_

 _As Iris continued to assure her that everything would be okay, Pearl interrupted her. "Did you really think that if you showed up, I would hate you on the spot?"_

 _Iris was taken aback by that question. She thought for a moment and sighed. "I…I thought that if you saw me…it would remind you of our Mother. I didn't want to bring all of the bad memories of her up for you…so I decided it would be better for you if I just stayed away…"_

 _Pearl glared at Iris, a sad, yearning glare. "How could you ever think that? I would've loved to have you around! I needed you in my life Iris! I needed someone!"_

 _Iris laughed, a hollow, empty laugh. "You didn't need me…you had Feenie and Maya, you were the lucky one Pearl. When Mom was eventually caught, you still ended up with a full family…"_

 _Pearl glanced up at Iris, but this time she saw something different. Rather than seeing the overconfident family destroyer she normally saw Iris as, this time Pearl saw a sad, lonely woman; a sad person who was just trying to make thing right. Then Iris suddenly glanced down at her. "I know you probably don't believe me…but I really do love you Pearl…and I am SO sorry that I wasn't there for you!"_

 _Iris began to sob, burying her face into her hands and crying her eyes out. Pearl didn't say a word, she just leaned against Iris and closed her eyes. Iris looked down at Pearl. "What are you doing?"_

 _Pearl glanced up at her, half asleep. "It's been a long, sad day Iris…and I'm tired…I just want to lay down and sleep and we can talk more in the morning, okay?"_

 _Iris wiped a tear out of her eye. "Yeah…I can agree with that."_

 _And with that, Iris removed her shawl and draped it over her and Pearl, to protect them both from the rain. And then they fell asleep in each other's arms._

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

_Legal Statement: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the Characters mentioned in the following story. Everything in the story is property of Capcom. This is purely a non-profit fan based parody. Please, support the official release!_

 _Author's Note: I changed up my Author's Note this time, I'd like to thank a couple of people. First off, thank you to my dear friend_ _ **JordanPhoenix**_ _, who Beta read everything except for this Chapter. I wish you and your husband well in this troubling time!_ _Next, I'd like to thank_ _ **chloemcg**_ _, who has read and reviewed nearly every Chapter that I've posted. I'd really like to say, I appreciate it. Now, I wasn't originally going to post this last Chapter, I was gonna end it at 6, but I decided to post this based on a suggestion in a review! And, just one last time, thank you all for reading and being so cool as to share your honest opinions with me!_

 **Phoenix Wright: The Baby Shower**

 **Chapter 7: Epilogue**

 _6 Weeks later…_

Iris rhythmically punched herself in the back as she stood up. "Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Oooooooooh…"

The pregnant Mystic in charge of the Hazakura Temple slowly rose to her feet, grunting and groaning all the way. She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed, grabbing and sipping her glass of lemonade.

Iris stretched her shoulders and turned to the door as one of her attendants came running in. "Mystic Iris! Why are you in here working like this?! You're nearly ready to pop!"

Iris coyly smiled at her. "You worry too much…I'm fine. I'm just pulling weeds…"

The attendant shook her head. "We could be doing that ma'am! You need to relax!"

Iris giggled. "It's fine! We're closed today. It's not like any visitors are going accidently trip over me…"

The attendant gasped. "I'm glad you mentioned that ma'am! We do happen to have a visitor today!"

Iris cocked her head. "Oh? Who?"

Iris' eyes widened when she arrived in the main hall to find her visitor. Not some random tourist in need of a bathroom, but Pearl!

Iris glanced over at her attendant and then nervously smiled at her estranged sister. "H-hello Mystic Pearl…what brings the Master's attendant to see us here at Hazakura today…?"

Pearl grunted at Iris. "I…want to spend time with you now…if you'd let me…"

An ear-to-ear grin spread across Iris' face. She could only bring herself to nod at Pearl as tears welled up in her eyes.

The sun was getting low in the sky as Iris and Pearl worked together to pull weeds. Despite the absolute animosity Pearl had shown Iris not two months ago, the young spirit medium was being civil. Even more than that, Pearl was actually smiling and laughing.

Iris giggled as she yanked a weed up. "And then Feenie…hehehehehe…and then Feenie demanded that Trucy make his breakfast reappear…and then…hehehe…"

Pearl snickered. "And then what?"

Iris burst out laughing. 'And then Trucy made it reappear…but she made it reappear at Apollo's place! Apollo called on the phone, and he was all like 'Hey…thanks for the breakfast guys…"

Pearl laughed out loud. "Oh my…so, Mr. Nick's breakfast got eaten?"

Iris shook her head. "I made him more food, but Apollo still has my plate…"

Pearl giggled and pulled another weed. "That's amazing!"

Iris nodded. "Yeah…so, how's Maya?"

Pearl shrugged. "Mystic Maya is doing okay. She still refuses to let me call her 'Master', she says it's weird…"

Iris nodded. "Yeah…it does sound kind of weird coming from you…"

Pearl continued. "But, when it comes to those other mean 'ol witches in Kurain, she makes them call her Master…"

Iris firmly nodded. "Good. Sister Bikini never liked any of those stuck up hags. I'm glad Maya is putting them in their place…"

Pearl yanked a huge weed out from in between two statues. "So…what's happening with Athena?"

Iris pursed her lips. "She's doing okay, they don't have to keep her so heavily drugged anymore…Simon said that they're going to assign her a rehabilitation therapist soon…"

Pearl nodded. "Okay…that's good…"

Iris looked up at Pearl. "Athena really wants you to come see her Pearl…she misses you…"

Pearl looked down and bit her thumbnail. "I'm…afraid that she'll be mad at me…We had a huge fight and then I dropped her…"

Iris placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Athena isn't mad at you. She wants you to come see her! She's going to be stuck in the hospital for the next 4 months, she needs her friend to visit her."

Iris shakily stood up, her left arm instinctively wrapping around her stomach. Pearl rushed to her side to give her support. "Are you going to be okay Iris? How far along are you?"

Iris huffed. "I've nearly made it the full 9, Pearl. I'm almost there…One Ghost attack, One near fall, and a lot of work on this place I've been put in charge of…but I'm nearly there…"

Pearl smiled and nodded at Iris, then she looked up at the steadily darkening sky. "Iris, it's getting late, we should both head home…"

Iris shook her head. "You can go home if you'd like, but I'm staying the weekend. I have to prepare this place for next week. Maya wants to hold a conference here…"

Pearl nodded and smiled. "Okay then, I'll stay with you! We can work all day tomorrow to ready things!"

Iris' attendant came strolling up to them. "I wish I could be here to help you ma'am…I could cancel…"

Iris shook her head. "You give so much of your time for this Temple, I won't allow you to cancel your visit home. That's final!"

The attendant nodded then, after a quick hug for Iris, she left.

Iris turned to Pearl. "You know, we did get a TV out here recently…want to watch a movie together?"

Pearl nodded. "Can we watch Inside Out?"

Iris smiled. "Definitely."

After a night of fun and happiness together, Pearl and Iris decided to turn in for the night.

Pearl yawned and stretched as she stood up. "That was fun! I'm going to head to bed now Iris. I'll see you in the-"

As Pearl began to walk away, Iris seized her by the wrist. Pearl turned and saw Iris motioning to the open spot in her bed. Iris smiled. Pearl smiled back and climbed in next to her.

Iris snuggled up to Pearl, wrapping her arms around her sister. "I love you Pearl."

Pearl nuzzled her head against Iris' chest. "I love you too…Sister…"

Pearl shot up as Iris screamed. She immediately bolted out of bed and towards the source of Iris' cries: the bathroom.

Iris was lying, face-first, on the ground. Her pajama pants were soaked, lying around her ankles as she moaned.

Pearl rushed to Iris' side, placing her hand on her sister's back and attempting to relieve her pain. Pearl was frantic as she questioned Iris. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

Iris heaved as she answered Pearl. "Pearl…I think I'm in labor…I…I need you to call an ambulance."

Pearl nodded and ran to the main hall to call an ambulance. Iris moaned and cried on the ground as the contractions got worse and worse.

Pearl came running back in and grabbed Iris' hand. "It's okay Iris. I called the ambulance and Mr. Nick, they'll both be here soon!"

Iris grunted and nodded. "Thank you Pearl…I…I need you to do me another favor…"

Pearl cocked her head. "What is it?"

Iris cried out. "I…I need you to look down there and tell me how far along I am…"

Pearl was confused. "How far along…? Oh! You mean-"

Iris gritted her teeth. "Yes 'I mean'! Now please check…"

Pearl nodded and slowly neared Iris' nether regions, only to come face to face with a huge surprise. "IRIS! You have a little head sticking out of you!"

Iris' eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! PEARL! CATCH IT! CATCH IT!"

Pearl bolted back down, just barely catching the baby as it fell out of Iris. Iris gasped for air, relieved that most of her pain had subsided. "Oh my gosh! I…I just gave birth!"

Iris shakily turned to Pearl. "Pearl, is the baby okay?"

Pearl had a cheery smile on her face as she stared down at the newborn child, she grabbed a towel from the hook and gently wiped the baby clean.

Pearl swathed the baby in a new, clean towel and then turned her attention to Iris. "Gryphon? Right?"

Iris blinked. "What?!"

Pearl smiled. "You said you wanted your son to be named Gryphon. He's beautiful Iris…"

Iris crawled over to her newborn son and Pearl, embracing them both into a hug. Pearl hugged back and smiled. She looked down at Iris and thought of what Ms. Deauxnim had said: " _…give Iris a chance…because she truly loves you._ "

Pearl smiled over at Iris. "I love you Iris."

Iris stared up at Pearl and nodded at her sister. "I love you too Pearl."

Then they both looked down at Iris and Phoenix' newborn son. Pearl grinned at him. "And we love you too Gryphon!"

Iris giggled. 'Yeah…Gryphon Wright…he's beautiful!"

 _Authors Note: I would appreciate any feedback that you have so, please, review this. I would love both your praise and your criticism. And please, share with me if you think I made any mistakes._

 _ **COMING SOON - PHOENIX WRIGHT Part IV: GENERATIONAL TURNABOUT!**_


End file.
